Snapdragon (Earth-7045)
What Blot does through carelessness, Snapdragon does with deliberation. He loves nothing more than bathing in putrid grease pits or, if those aren't available, the running fuel from his victims' corpses. His bouts of animalistic fury and sheer love of destruction would make him an excellent warrior if not for the fact that he's also as lazy as the Empties in the Dead End. His personal quarters are littered with alarm clocks shot to fragments by laser fire because Snapdragon just wasn't motivated to kill and maim that morning. His fellow Decepticons know they risk suffering a similar fate if they try to wake him, but often risk it in the hopes of channeling Snapdragon's rage towards the Autobots. Woe to the Autobot warrior who faces Snapdragon without his beauty rest. However, his laziness and appalling personal habits make him unwelcome among his fellow Decepticons, except for the equally thuggish Apeface. He has become binary bonded with Krunk, who only adds to his thuggish personality. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Snapdragon's T-cog was created with Triple-Changer technology from Project Endgame. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ****''Mechanical Tyrannosaurus alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Teeth'' *****''Sharp Claws'' *****''Tail'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Although he is extremely capable, Snadragon's laziness can leave him open to attack before he's able to prepare himself. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Alternate modes *''Always to Tyrants'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Gyro-guns' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame experiments (Earth-7045) Category:Triple-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Horrorcons (Earth-7045) Category:Always to Tyrants crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Headmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:M.T.O. (Made to Order) soldiers (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters